The Helljumpers
by AngelGuard88
Summary: The history of one of the more "infamously" known guard regiments. Rated R for battle scenes and language.


As each member of the "Helljumpers" regiment waited the noise of pre-battle was commonplace. Some of the soldiers had a smoke, others drank, while the veterans showed the "fresh meat" the ropes of the regiment. "Okay men let's get ready." A Captain said to his platoon while the other officers began their orders. "Damn it already we have to go." A veteran of more than one battle chuckled as he picked up his flamer and auto pistol getting everything ready...

"Men hit the deck another barrage is coming!" a Sergeant yelled to his men before getting blown to bits with a stray artillery blast sending bits of meat, mud, blood, and other things in front of the squad. "Let's get out of here we can't handle this." The meltagunner of the squad said before a shot from an auto rifle silenced him. "Yes we can we just have to keep up our fire and try to rejoin our platoon." The remaining corporal said as another soldier slung his las-gun to pick up the melta.

No sooner than a couple of minutes after the drop each Helljumper was waiting to land. First the basilisks, hellhound, sentinels, and Chimeras were dropped off compliments of the Thunderhawks, with the rest of the regiment using those damned grav-chutes that they were "well known" for using landed that way. "Okay boys let's get to work doin what we do best." A rowdy private said right when they landed.

Pure hell was all that greeted the fresh reinforcements as the Chaos forces turned all their anti-air weaponry on the transports hitting a few but not enough to send them to the Emperor. "Ha! They have to send in their backup this early...don't make me laugh!" the head of the Cultist yelled before howling once more to Slaanesh praying that he would send in his "holy soldiers" only to get welcomed by a warband of Emperor's Children marines who began to chant the incantations that usually heralded the coming of Slaaneh's children.

Soon the sounds of battle were all that could be heard. Men yelling for ammo, medics, some their own parents, while most just kept firing picking up ammo from the dead and dieing all the while praying for the Emperor to keep them safe, firing true, and allowing them the honour of destroying these traitors of not only humanity but also the Immortal Emperor. "Die Traitorous scum die!" a plasma gunner yelled firing a shot off turning one of the cultists into a ball of blue fire. "Nice one." A private said as he squeezed off a few rounds of his las-gun before slamming in another heavy bolter magazine into the weapon of war. "Thanks. That corporal owes the squad a couple of bottles after this." The same soldier said causing a couple of laughs that were quickly put down by the Commissar right behind them. "That's enough you are men of the Immortal Emperor's Imperial Guard. So act like it!" he yelled squeezing a three shot burst from his bolt pistol sending two more Cultists to their master and one to the ground the nub that had once been a leg. "We can handle it from here sir." A young Cadian conscript said firing his las-gun once more melting the head off of one more cultist which only made the rest of the cultists howl in pleasure as they kept firing ignoring everything else around them before basilisk fire began to destroy entire pockets of them sending most running only to be cut down by combined efforts of Blood Angels, Dark Angels, and Space Wolves assault marines while the remaining pockets of Cadian, Ryzan, Tanith, and Volpone soldiers helped with covering fire taking out a few stragglers that were unfortunate to have died at the hands of the marines.

"You're welcome. Call any of us when you need help." The Chaplains and Wolf Lord said as the marine forces turned and headed back to their transports except the Dark Angels as they got to work rounding up all the cultist and chaos marines that had survived checking each one to see if one was a fallen and sure enough there was a squad of ten that had joined the Slaanesh followers only to be rounded up into one of the transports to be taken back to the "Rock" as all the marine and guardsmen called it.


End file.
